Gewebe der Macht (Kapitel)
"Gewebe der Macht" ist das zehnte Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiundfünfzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Mat erfährt, dass die Frauen wie jeden Tag unbemerkt aus dem Tarasin-Palast verschwunden sind und macht sich auf die Suche nach ihnen. Elayne und Birgitte durchsuchen den Rahad, wobei sie eine Frau beobachten, die jemanden mit der Einen Macht heilen will. Sie haben die Schale noch nicht gefunden. Egwene trifft Elayne und Nynaeve in Tel'aran'rhiod, kann ihnen jedoch keine Hilfe anbieten. In der Wachen Welt hat Siuan ihre Befehle ausgeführt, so dass Logain fliehen kann. Lan Mandragoran kommt bei Myrelle an. Handlung Mat Cauthon Mat sitzt im Schankraum des Die Wanderin, beobachtet die Menge und würfelt. Momentan scheint sein Glück auf dem Tiefpunkt zu sein - er hat schon gemerkt, dass es wellenförmig zu verlaufen scheint - und er gewinnt nur bei der Hälfte seiner Würfe. Chel Vanin kommt und berichtet Mat flüsternd, dass die Frauen schon wieder den Palast verlassen haben, ohne dass Thom weiß, wie. Fluchend sagt Mat, als nächstes würde wohl noch die Tochter der Neun Monde erscheinen. Der Mann ihm gegenüber verschluckt sich an seinem Wein und Mat fragt, ob er den Namen kennt, doch der Mann verneint. Der Beschreibung nach handelt es sich um den seanchanischen Wahrheitssucher Almurat Mor. Mat geht nicht weiter darauf ein, denn er will sich nicht auf einen Streit einlassen. Er verabschiedet sich von seinen Mitspielern und verlässt den Tisch. Bei Setalle Anan bleibt er stehen. Die Wirtin erklärt, bei Mats Glück sollte er wohl ihren Mann beraten, wo dieser fischen soll, doch Mat erklärt, es würde sich nicht darauf auswirken. Olver erscheint und bittet Mat, zum Pferderennen zu gehen doch Setalles Tochter Frielle holt ihn zu sich. Sie hat sich erboten, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern. * Frielle, mittlere Tochter von Setalle Anan. soll bald verheiratet werden, weshalb sie schon die enge Silberhalskette für den Hochzeitsdolch trägt. will selbst sechs Söhne haben. Laut Olver hat sie wunderschöne Augen. Mat denkt, sie ähnelt ihrer Mutter sehr. melodisches Lachen. Nalesean, der gerade herein kommt, erhält einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Mat, denn er hat Olver mit Wind als Teilnehmer bei zwei Rennen angemeldet. Das hat dem Jungen Lust auf mehr gemacht, da er zwei mal gewann und Mat beruhigt Frielle. Olver sieht ihn zwar vorwurfsvoll an, beruhigt sich aber schnell wieder und flirtet statt dessen mit der jungen Frau. Mat denkt, dass der Junge niemals gut aussehen wird. Mat geht zu Nalesean der fragt, ob die Frauen erneut verschwunden sind und als dieser bestätigt, will Nalesean die Männer zusammenrufen. In Mats Zimmer ist Nerim am Putzen, auch wenn bereits alles sauber ist. Der nervöse Mann geht ungern aus, da ihm Ebou Dar zu gefährlich ist. Während er Mat saubere Kleidung gibt, bittet er ihn darum, sich nicht wieder mit Blut zu beflecken. Mat verlässt das Haus, außer seiner versteckten Messer lässt er alle Waffen zurück, da sie die Ebou Dari nur zu Herausforderungen reizen, die er gern vermeiden möchte. Draußen starrt er kurz stirnrunzelnd auf den Tarasin-Palast, da er es sich einfach nicht erklären kann, wie die Frauen immer hinausgelangen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Er lässt alle Ausgänge vom Morgengrauen an bewachen, und trotzdem gelingt es ihnen. Mat erklärt, sie würden an diesem Tag im Rahad suchen, doch Vanin erklärt, dass jemand wie Elayne dort niemals hingehen würde. Mat muss sich zusammenreißen, denn er weiß nicht, wie Elayne jemanden wie Vanin so schnell umdrehen konnte. Er besteht darauf, den Rahad zu durchsuchen und falls sie die Frauen nicht sehen, will er diesen Ort nicht mehr durchsuchen. Elayne Trakand Für Elayne sieht alles so aus wie in Tel'aran'rhiod, bis auf die winzigen Unterschiede, die sich oft verändernde Objekte und der Gestank ausmachen. Vor einem sechsstöckigen Haus bleibt Elayne stehen. Es sieht so aus wie das, an das sie sich in Tel'aran'rhiod erinnert, wenn Nynaeve auch behauptet, es hätte nur fünf Stockwerke gehabt. Birgitte warnt sie, nicht zu sehr zu starren, doch Elayne weiß, dass die Behüterin sich nur Sorgen macht. Niemand sieht sie mehr als flüchtig an. Elayne hat das Aussehen von ihnen beiden mit Hilfe eines Gewebes verändert und mit einem zweiten ihre eigene Fähigkeit, die Macht zu lenken, verschleiert. Damit gelangen sie jeden Tag aus dem Palast, unbemerkt von Mats Spionen und den Aes Sedai. Von Königin Tylin haben sie alte abgetragene Gewänder und billige Hochzeitsdolche erhalten. Um so wenig Herausforderungen zu erhalten wie möglich hat sie beiden das Aussehen von Großmüttern verpasst. Seit dem ersten Tag ihrer Suche haben sie alle Gebäude mit blauen Türen gesucht - alles Wirtshäuser - und dort unter einem Vorwand nach alten Lagerräumen gefragt. Mehrfach sind sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, denn zu große Neugier kann zu einem Duell führen. Sie betreten das Haus, doch es ist das falsche und Elayne ist erleichtert, als sie schließlich wieder auf der Straße sind. Sie ist auch erleichtert, dass Nynaeve ihre Wette nicht wirklich angenommen hat, denn die angenommenen zehn Tage sind bereits verstrichen und sie haben noch keinen Hinweis gefunden. Nur die Tatsache, dass auch Vandene und Adeleas noch nicht weiter sind, verschafft Elayne ein wenig Freude. Auf der Straße sehen sie zwei Männer aus einem Haus kommen, die ein Duell ausfechten. Da sie wissen, dass es Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, vorbei zu gehen, bleiben Elayne und Birgitte stehen. Der eine Mann tötet den anderen und Elayne geht instinktiv näher, da sie mit dem wenigen, was sie kann, gern versuchen würde, ihn zu heilen. Doch eine andere Frau ist schneller. Elayne beobachtet, wie sie ihm ein paar Kräuter in den Mund steckt und ihn dann schnell und geschickt zu heilen versucht, doch es ist zu spät. * Asra: etwas älter als Nynaeve. blaues Gewand mit rotem Gürtel. Elayne spürt, dass sie kaum genug Kraft hat, um zur Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen zugelassen zu werden. sie vermutet, dass das Heilen ihr größtes und vermutlich einziges Talent ist. Arad Doman. Elayne will der Frau nachgehen, als diese in der Menge verschwindet. Sie hält sie für eine Wilde und fragt sich, was die Frau, die Asra heißt, im Rahad macht, da sie offensichtlich aus Arad Doman stammt. Doch Birgitte hält sie zurück und erklärt, dass die Frau offenbar geachtet ist und sie mehr Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnten, als sie bewältigen können. Elayne muss das einsehen, doch dann sieht sie Nalesean und Mat und macht Birgitte auf die beiden Aufmerksam. Ihr wird überrascht bewusst, dass sie seit Tagen nicht an Mat und seinen Ter'angreal gedacht hat. Birgitte murmelt, dass ihr bisher nie aufgefallen sei, dass Mat vermutlich der gefährlichere der beiden ist und Elayne sagt verächtlich, die beiden hätten vermutlich die Nacht mit trinken verbracht. * A N'Shar in Mameris Elayne verdrängt Mat und geht weiter. Sie wünscht sich, die Schale noch an diesem Tag zu finden, denn sonst müsste sie beim nächsten mal mit Aviendha losgehen. Irgendwie mag sie die Aiel, auch wenn deren Verhalten und Vorstellungen sie oft genug sehr verwundern. Sie bestimmt die nächste Richtung und hofft, dass Nynaeve falsch liegt und Egwene inzwischen einen Weg gefunden hat. Egwene al'Vere Egwene sitzt bei Logain, der von sechs Schwestern abgeschirmt wird. Er fragt, ob sie wirklich wissen will, was er von Rands Straferlass hält. Egwene erklärt, dass er bei Rand vermutlich einen Ehrenplatz erhalten hätte, hier aber Gefahr läuft, jeden Tag gedämpft zu werden, da die Aes Sedai ihn bequemerweise lieber tot sehen würden. Sie fügt hinzu, dass er ihnen gut gedient hat, indem er dem Adel Altaras seine Geschichte erzählte, so dass er noch immer dafür sorgen kann, dass die Rote Ajah bestraft wird. Logain richtet sich so schnell auf, dass sie ihn in Stränge aus Luft hält, doch er beachtet das gar nicht. Fluchend sagt er, dass er wünschte, er wäre jetzt bei Rand. Egwene versucht ihn zu beruhigen und verspricht, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass man ihm Schaden zufügt. Sie sagt auch, dass der Saal tun wird, was er beschlossen hat und sie in einigen Tagen wieder mit ihm über Rands Straferlass sprechen will. Als sie sich weit genug vom Zelt entfernt hat, wagt sie es, aufzuatmen. Um sie herum breitet sich das Lager der Aes Sedai aus, eingeschlossen von einem Ring aus Gareth Brynes Soldaten. Zehn Meilen entfernt lagert die Bande der Roten Hand. Wie von ihr, Siuan und Leane geplant ist Brynes Heer in den letzten 16 Tagen immer größer geworden, da sich die Adligen Altaras mit Schwüren ihnen angeschlossen haben, weil sie einen Kampf befürchteten. Und obwohl keiner dieser Adligen sie bereitwillig nach Tar Valon begleiten würde, wenn sie vor ihren Schwüren erfahren hätten, dass das ihr Ziel ist, sind sie jetzt an sie gebunden. Denn Egwene ist sicher, dass Elaida diese Eide an sie nicht vergessen wird. Das einzige, das sie also vor dem Zorn der Amyrlin der Weißen Burg schützen kann ist, Egwene zur neuen Amyrlin zu machen. In ihrem Zelt wartet bereits Chesa, um ihr bei Auskleiden zu helfen, und Egwene schickt sie weg, als sie fertig ist, da sie noch nach Tel'aran'rhiod will. Sie träumt sich in die Kleine Burg in Salidar, wo kurz nach ihr auch Elayne und Nynaeve erscheinen. Hoffnungsvoll fragt sie, ob die beiden Frauen erfolgreich waren, doch sie erhält eine Absage. Dennoch ist Elayne hoffnungsvoll und Nynaeve noch hoffnungsvoller. Da sie besorgt ist wegen der Gefahren in Ebou Dar sagt Egwene, dass sie die beiden gern wieder bei sich hätten, doch Nynaeve sagt, die Schale sei zu wichtig. Sie versichern, dass sie sehr vorsichtig sind und Königin Tylin sich gut um sie kümmert. Die Kleider der beiden Frauen ändern sich und sie tragen Dolche mit roten und weißen Glasperlen um den Hals. Egwene fragt, ob sie Mat benutzen, und in diesem Moment wird beiden bewusst, was sie tragen. Sie erröten stark und ändern ihre Kleidung sofort ab. Elayne erklärt vorsichtig, dass Mat ihnen nützlich ist, doch sie will nicht, dass er ihnen im Weg steht. Trotzdem sagt sie, sie würden ihn natürlich bei sich haben, wenn sie etwas Gefährliches tun. Egwene fragt, ob Nynaeve nicht zu hart bedrängt und Elayne sagt, sie würden ihn gar nicht bedrängen, sogar nicht einmal mit ihm sprechen. Elayne fragt, ob Egwene schon mit den Weisen Frauen gesprochen hat, und diese sagt, die Aiel wüssten auch nichts. Sie denkt an die letzten Treffen, die für sie seltsam waren. Nur Bair und Melaine waren gekommen, Amys hatte sich geweigert. Egwene hatte sich nicht getraut, ihnen zu erzählen, dass sie jetzt wirklich Aes Sedai und auch noch Amyrlin wäre, da sie es für eine neue Lüge halten könnten. Melaine war allerdings so glücklich über die Nachricht gewesen, dass sie Töchter bekommen würde, dass sie erklärte, Egwene habe kein Toh und sogar eines der Mädchen nach ihr benennen will. Bair hätte bei der Frage geantwortet, etwas zweimal zu finden, was man dringend suchte, wäre so wie einen Apfel zwei mal zu essen. Elayne ist niedergeschlagen, da das bedeutet, dass sie nicht in den Lagerraum zurückkehren und so das Haus einfacher aufspüren können. Ihr Kleid ändert sich zur Robe der Königin von Andor und sie fragt nach Rand. Egwene sagt, er mache sich in Cairhien eine schöne Zeit, doch sie muss auch an die abweisenden Worte von Bair und Melaine denken. Diese hatten nicht gut über die Aes Sedai gesprochen und Egwene befürchtet, dass Merana etwas falsch gemacht hat. Das gute ist, dass er die Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg vertröstet. Um vom Thema abzulenken erzählt sie, dass Perrin in Cairhien ist und Faile geheiratet hat. Nynaeve freut sich sehr für ihn, doch Elayne wirkt skeptisch. Als sie erzählt, dass Loial und Min auch dort sind, bittet Elayne sie, dass Egwene Min sagen lässt, sie hoffe, Min würde Aviendha irgendwann genauso mögen, wie sie Elayne mag. Egwene stimmt zu, sagt aber auch, dass sie für längere Zeit nicht mehr mit den Weisen Frauen sprechen will. Elayne sagt sofort, es sei nicht so wichtig und will in ihren Körper zurück, um zu schlafen. Nynaeve sagt, sie wolle noch ein wenig bleiben. Als Elayne fort ist fragt Nynaeve nach Lan und ihr Kleid ändert sich, als wäre sie zu ihrer Hochzeit gekleidet. Egwene verneint, aber sie ist sicher, dass er noch lebt. Nynaeve sagt energisch, dass er natürlich noch lebt und ihr gehört. Als Egwene erwacht, ist Siuan bei ihr und Egwene fragt, ob es vollbracht ist. Siuan berichtet, dass die Aes Sedai und die Behüter, die Logain bewachen, Minztee erhalten werden, der einen unerwarteten Zusatz erhält. Egwene fragt, ob sie das richtige tut. Siuan sagt, dass sie sie das nicht fragen soll, denn sie hätte das niemals befohlen. Egwene sagt, dass sie nicht zulassen kann, dass Logain gedämpft wird. Sie ist überzeugt, dass sie ihn nicht einfach töten können, ohne dass sie ihn ordentlich verurteilt haben. Sie hofft, dass er zu Rand geht und nicht irgendwo anders hin. Siuan sagt, dass die Amyrlin immer den Preis für ihre Entscheidungen zahlen muss, egal ob sie richtig oder falsch waren. Egwene bittet sie sich zu versichern, dass er niemanden verletzt, wenn er geht. Myrelle Berengari Nisao macht Myrelle leise Vorhaltungen darüber, dass das, was geschehen ist, sie beide ins Exil treiben kann, denn es ist ein Verbrechen. Myrelle ist froh, dass es zu dunkel ist, um ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Sie ist froh, die Gelbe bei sich zu haben, da diese sich mit dem Heilen des Geistes beschäftigt hat. Myrelle spürt ihn näher kommen, seit der Bund auf sie übergegangen ist. Sie weiß, dass Nisao recht hat und will das Geheimnis so lange wie möglich bewahren. Sie kann die Verletzung des Mannes fühlen und weiß, dass er so schnell wie möglich zu ihr gekommen ist, denn der Bund zwingt ihn dazu. Er zwingt ihn dazu, sich trotz aller Wunden und gegen jeden Widerstand vorwärts zu bewegen. Der Mann ist jetzt so nah, dass sie ihn im Schatten sehen können. Er sagt, sie hätten die Behüter nicht ausschicken sollen, denn er hat sie beinahe getötet. Myrelle ruft ihn und als er nicht sofort kommt, berührt sie den Teil, der den Behüterbund beherbergt, ganz sanft mit Geist. Als Lan vor ihr steht, sieht sie den Tod in seinen Augen und fragt sich, wie sie ihn jemals lange genug am Leben erhalten soll. Charaktere *Mat Cauthon *Chel Vanin *Almurat Mor - als Mann mit schleppendem Akzent *Setalle Anan *Olver *Frielle Anan *Nalesean Aldiaya *Nerim *Elayne Trakand *Birgitte Silberbogen *Baris *Masic *Asra Zigane *Egwene al'Vere *Logain Ablar *Chesa *Nynaeve al'Meara *Siuan Sanche *Myrelle Berengari *Nisao Dachen *Avar Hachami *Lan Mandragoran Tiere * Wind (Pferd) * Motai Erwähnt * Thom Merrilin * Aviendha * Merilille Ceandevin * Vandene Namelle * Adeleas Namelle * Tylin Quintara Mitsobar * Rand al'Thor * Gareth Bryne * Leane Sharif * Bair * Melaine * Amys * Sorilea * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Merana Ambrey * Sheriam Bayanar * Carlinya Sorevin * Lelaine Akashi * Romanda Cassin * Delana Mosalaine * Nuhel Dromand * Croi Makin Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Bande der Roten Hand *Aes Sedai **Grüne Ajah **Amyrlin-Sitz **Blaue Ajah **Gelbe Ajah *Behüter *Wilde *Schwesternschaft *Tochter-Erbin Beruf * Gaukler Erwähnt * Atha'an Miere * Tochter der Neun Monde * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) * Aufgenommene * Novizin * Drachenverschworene * Halle der Burg * Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg Orte *Altara **Ebou Dar ***''Die Wanderin'' ***Mol Hara-Platz ***Rahad **Lager der Rebellen-Aes Sedai *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Salidar ***Kleine Burg Erwähnt * Tarasin-Palast * Andor ** Caemlyn * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Stein von Tear * Cairhien (Nation) * Murandy Gegenstände * Ashandarei - als Mats Speer Erwähnt * Fuchskopf-Medaillon - als Mats Ter'angreal * Eidesrute * Rosenkrone von Andor * Schale der Winde Ereignisse Erwähnt * Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen Sonstige * Talente ** Heilen * Dämpfung Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Ebou Dar Kategorie:Die Wanderin Kategorie:Rahad Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar